


Tropical Paradise Of Love

by BestGirlOchaco52



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bestiality, Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Fuckbuddies, Gangbang, Groping, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love, Other, Pokephilia, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestGirlOchaco52/pseuds/BestGirlOchaco52
Summary: Rosie, a girl who moved to Alola from Kanto, begins her journey to become a Pokemon Master. Along the way, she makes bonds with both people and Pokemon. But, Rosie has a secret. She is a huge slut and along with wanting to catch every Pokemon she wants to pleasure every male on the entire region. Can she complete both goals?





	1. The Start Of It All

The gorgeous blazing sun loomed high over the beautiful region of Alola. Wingull's flying high above the beautiful landscapes. Tall mountains, gorgeous beaches and humid forests. There was a house at the outskirts of the region, near Route 1, stood a small house which was home to the soon to be champion. Rosie. She was a tanned girl with short brown hair, she had gained the tan due to her various trips to Alola before moving to the region. She and her mother moved to the region due to the beautiful weather it received. As Rosie's mother would always tell her "Alolan weather is always better than Kantonian weather" and the girl always had to agree.

"This is the life!" A middle-aged women called, stretching her arms out side to side. A little cat Pokemon agreed with her a slight cry. The women stopped stretching and looked down at the Pokemon and smiled.  
"Meowth," She began calmly "Can you please go and wake Rosie up?" She asked, realising her daughter was still asleep. The Pokemon immediately scurried away to the girl's room. It slowly pushed the door open and looked to his left. And there, was a sleeping Rosie. She looked so precious as she slept. The girl wore a patterned shirt with a knot tied at the end of it, her medium-sized chest showing through the shirt. She wore turquoise short shorts which held her rather large ass close to her body. Her tanned hands slowly moving across her bed as she fidgeted slightly. She let out a gentle sigh as she continued to fidget, her mothers Meowth watching her with lust.

Both Rosie and Meowth were normally horny. So the two would help each other, Rosie sucking Meowth off and Meowth fucking Rosie. Normally that would be weird, but one of Rosie adored Pokemon and especially their cocks. As the girl slept quietly, the Pokemon scrambled onto her body, his bright red cock standing rock solid as he watched her. The moment Rosie opened her mouth, Meowth stuffed her mouth with his enormous cock, letting out a loud squeal of pleasure. The moment his cock reached her throat, Rosie woke up instantly. She was alarmed at first, but once she noticed what was in her mouth and who was on top of her she calmed down. Her eyelids covering half her eyes as the right end of her lips curled up to create a smirk. She looked so hot Meowth fucked her face hard. Small muffled moans escaped from Rosie as her body bounced slightly on her bed due to the amount of force the cat was using to pound her slutty throat. His long cock kept leaving and entering her throat, over and over again. Rosie was in heaven, being used as nothing more than a cumdump was one of her fantasies and it was coming true. She slowly closed her eyes and simply let him fuck her face. Squeals and mewls left the horny Meowth's mouth, slowly getting closer and closer to his climax. Rosie, on the other hand, had came already and she was already close to her second release. Finally, with one final push, Meowth filled Rosie's slutty mouth with his delicious cum. Rosie expertly swallowed his entire load and slowly sat up, her mothers Pokemon scrambling off her and sitting in her lap.  
"Wow Meowth, you never fail to make me feel satisfied" The girl smirked, gently petting the purring Pokemon's head.

A few minutes passed and Rosie finally left her room. Her hair was slightly messy and small bit of cum trickled down her left leg, but it was barely noticeable.  
"You're finally awake!" Her mother called, standing in their kitchen "Today is the start of your Pokemon journey! How could you sleep in?" She scolded slightly.  
"Sorry, mum... I just didn't get much sleep last night... Too excited" The trainer chuckled softly, moving a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear. Her mother was about to say something, but was cut off by a knock at the door.  
"Oh! That's got to be the professor! Go let him in Rose!" Her mother jumped.  
"But, you're clos-!" Rosie's retort was cut short by a rather tall man walking in. He was tanned, like Rosie, and wore a white hat which seemed to have a rainbow on it. He also wore some green-rimmed glasses and had a small beard on his face. He wore a white lab coat which was open and revealing his gorgeous muscles. Covering his crotch was some tight green shorts. Rosie instantly became wet just from the sight of his body. He began to talk to her and her mother but she didn't pay any attention. She was too busy looking at his body to listen.  
"Come on Rosie, go and get your hat and bag!" Her mother called out. Rosie jumped and looked at her mother.  
"Oh! Right, of course!" She said, running to her room and immediately closing the door behind her.

She let out a deep sigh and placed her hand over her chest "Fuck... When were the professors hot?" She asked herself, looking up at the ceiling. She shook her head, her hair gently smacking her tanned face. Rosie slowly walked to the box with her hat and bag and opened it, a small smile on her face as she placed her red hat on and a nice small bag over her shoulder.  
"There..." She said softly "Time for my journey to begin.."


	2. Her Starter

Rosie stepped outside her room and sighed, a small smile on her tanned face.  
"You look splendid Rosie!" Her mother smiled. This gained a soft blush on Rosie's cheeks. She rubbed the back of her head, giggling softly. "Thanks mum!" She smiled, her arm returning to her side.  
"Looking good!" Kukui said, giving her a thumbs-up.  
"Thanks professor!" Rosie nodded, walking towards him.  
"You're off to catch some Pokemon?" Her mother asked, standing up.  
Rosie turned back to her single-parent and smiled, giving her a soft nod "Yep! I'll visit as much as I can!" She smiled before leaving the house with the professor.

"Right!" Kukui called, placing his hands on his hips "Let's go get your Pokemon!" He said with excitement, his tone filling Rosie's body with excitement as well. She ran up the hill leading closer and closer to Iki town. The luscious Alolan wind smacking against her face. A large smile on her face as her feet sped up slightly. Her plump ass bouncing, along with her chest but at this point she didn't care who was looking at her. She didn't care who was going to judge her. She was excited and wanted her Pokemon desperately. 

She finally arrived at Iki town and began to pant, she crouched slightly and rested her hands on her knees.  
"Where's the Kahuna...?" Kukui asked quietly, looking around the empty town.  
"Must have gone to see Tapu-Koko.." He said, standing up straight.   
"Rosie! Can you go and check up there?" He asked, pointing at the hill "I believe that the Kahuna and everyone else has gone there" The tanned professor explained to the short girl. The short girl he was talking to stood up straight and gave him a thumbs-up. "Sure thing..." She panted, beginning to walk towards the stairs which led to it.

Once she left the small pathway her and the professor was on, she noticed a blonde girl with a duffel bag. Once she stopped walking, the bag seemed to shake. The blonde gently patted it and whispered  
"You want to see Tapu-Koko? I can't imagine what you would find there.." And with that, the blonde walked up the stairs. Rosie, at first was confused, but she soon shrugged it off as the excitement of receiving her first Pokemon settled back in. Yet again, she was off. Slowly walking towards the steps and beginning to climb up them. The stairs were made of wood, which made them difficult to climb but Rosie managed with ease. 

At last, she reached the top. Ahead of her were two small wooden poles and an old wooden rope bridge. She then noticed the blonde girl again, but her duffel bag seemed to be pulling her forward.  
"How strange..." Rosie whispered softly, walking slowly behind. After she got just a bit closer.  
"Pew!!" Something popped out of her bag and let out a shrill cry of happiness. It looked like a ball of gas, but with two strange ears poking out of either side. It floated forward in excitement, only getting halfway across the bridge before stopping in fear. It looked up to the sky above and so did Rosie. Before she could even think to do anything, a flock of Spearow flew down from up above and began to peck and jab the poor creature with their sharp beaks.  
"Nebby!!" The blonde girl yelled, holding her hand out - her voice rather high pitch.

Rosie quickly ran up to the girl, the blonde turned around quickly to face the oncoming girl. She looked justifiably terrified, her mouth opened slightly.  
"Ah.." She began softly, her shyness showing.  
"Are you okay?" Rosie asked simply, wanting to help both her and, she assumed it was, her Pokemon.  
"Please.. Save Nebby!" The girl said, much more confident now. She turned around to look at the distressed Pokemon.  
"Pew!!" It cried, a large amount of fear in its shrill shriek.  
"Those Spearows are attacking it! But-But I'm too scared to go out onto the bridge!" The blonde explained, fear settling in her pretty eyes. Rosie nodded, a determined look on her face as she began to walk on the slowly decaying bridge. The stream beneath it began to rush faster and faster. Every few steps the heroine took would make the bridge creak louder and louder. Anxiety slowly began to settle in, but that still didn't stop her from trying to save Nebby.

"Go away!" She yelled, flailing her arms out in an attempt to get the bird Pokemon to leave. She crouched down in front of the fearful Nebby, a Spearow's beak jabbed the top of her head.  
"Ow! Fuck off!!" She yelled, but they didn't. The mercilessly attacking the poor girl as she was now hunched over the cowering ball of gas. What happened next was a complete mystery. One minute she was protecting the Pokemon. The next, she was tumbling down, the stream getting closer to the girl as she held Nebby close, bracing for the worst.

She slowly opened one eye, looking around she noticed she was back on firm ground. She swiftly looked to her left and gasped. There it was. The guardian deity of Melemele Island. Tapu Koko. The Pokemon stared for a brief moment before flying away. The two girls watched in awe as it flew away, a soft gasp escaping Rosie's lips.  
"Wow..." She said softly, looking back at the Pokemon in her arms. The moment the deity left, Nebby jumped out of Rosie's tanned arms and floated towards the scared blonde. Rosie followed close behind Nebby.

"Oh, Nebby..." The blonde began softly "You tried using your power again, didn't you?" She asked, crouching down to the tiny Pokemon's level. But once she crouched down, Nebby floated towards a shiny part of the ground.  
"Hm?" She asked, tilting her head "A sparkling stone..? It feels almost warm for some reason..." She turned around to face Rosie and jolted "Oh! Do, please forgive me. I am ever so grateful to you for helping us out in that dangerous spot" She said with a sweet smile, bowing slightly.  
"I don't mean to be rude.." Rosie began slowly "But who are you?" She asked, tilting her head ever so slightly. The pale blonde shook her head, letting out a soft giggle.  
"I believe this stone belongs to you," She said, walking towards Rosie and gently placing the stone in her tanned hand.  
"Oh! Er- Thank you?" Rosie stammered, a tiny bit confused.  
"Please.. Please don't tell anyone about seeing Nebby... It's a secret. Okay?" She whispered softly before turning to her Nebby. "Alright Nebby, into the bag you go" Hesitantly Nebby did as he was told and hopped into the bag.

The mysterious girl slowly walked away before suddenly turning again.  
"Ummm..." She began slowly "I'm worried we might get attacked by more wild Pokemon.." She explained, "I know it's too much to ask, but do you mind seeing us back to town?" She asked. Rosie nodded and gave her a smile "Of course I can!"

The two girls began walking back to Iki town, Rosie a little behind Lillie as she got a headstart. There to greet them at the town was Kukui.  
"Hey, Rosie!" He called "Looks like you missed the Kahuna!" He noticed the girl she was with and laughed slightly "But you found my assistant!" Rosie couldn't help but smile as she and the professors assistant walked up to him.  
"Looks like you've already met, but this is my assistant!" Kukui declared with pride.  
"Oh! That's me! Hehe, you can call me Lillie!" Lillie smiled sweetly.  
"And I'm Rosie" The tanned girl replied, pointing a thumb at herself with a large smile on her face.

Whilst they were getting aquatint with each other, some civilians all gathered around the stairs leading to the town's exit.  
"The Kahuna is back!" One declared "Kahuna Hala has returned!!" The same voice yelled.  
"Our guardian's chosen one has returned!" Another responded. Upon hearing this, Rosie turned her head slightly to see what all the fuss was about. Walking up the stairs was a large tanned man. He wore a dark blue shirt and a yellow robe with white flower patterns all over it.  
"Have I missed something?" He asked simply.  
"Naw! But where were you Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here!" Kukui smiled, glad to see the Kahuna again.  
"Being the Kahuna is rather busy work Professor. It is my duty to solve any problem on this island" Hala explained, walking towards Kukui. "Sorry, Lillie. What were you saying before?" He asked the assistant.  
Rosie and Kukui both turned to Lillie, awaiting her answer.

"Er, well." Lillie began, rubbing the back of her neck "Nebby was being attacked by wild Spearow's on the Plank Bridge. But Rosie helped get them away! But then, the bridge collapsed and I thought both Rosie and Nebby would of fallen to the bottom of the ravine. And that was when Tapu-Koko swopped in and saved them!" She declared with excitement. The professor smirked slightly and placed his hands on his hips "That's something you don't hear every day!" He chuckled. Hala couldn't help but laugh alongside him. "Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu-Koko is a rather fickle creature." He explained, "Yet it was moved to save you." Rosie smiled slightly, proud of what she had done. "Kukui my boy!" Hala roared with happiness "I think we have cause to celebrate!" He said, a large smile on his tanned face. "I shall reward this young girl with a Pokemon of her own!"

Rosie's heartbeat rose, her cheeks getting red. Finally! Her own Pokemon! Hala stepped forward and threw three Pokeballs out. Three different types of Pokemon emerged from the balls.  
"First is the grass-type Pokemon, Rowlett." Rowlett was small, round owl with a nice leaf bowtie on. "Koo!" The owl let it out, doing a small spin.  
"Next, is the fire-type Pokemon, Litten." Litten was a small, adorable black cat with red patches all over its body. "Mrowr!" It let out, jumping slightly before landing on its paws.  
"And last is the water-type Pokemon, Popplio!" Popplio was an adorable blue seal with what looked like a clown's nose and a baby blue bib on. "Bwark!" It let out, clapping its two tails and giving Rosie a sweet smile. 

"Which Pokemon will you choose as your partner?" Hala asked the new trainer. Rosie's eyes darted from left to right wondering who to choose. But her eyes kept returning to one Pokemon. And that was the water-type, Popplio.  
"I choose Popplio!" She nodded, slowly walking towards the seal. Popplio seemed overjoyed that he was chosen.  
"Only when you have both chosen each other can you truly call each other partners," Hala said suddenly. The new trainer looked at him and nodded swiftly "Right"

Both the trainer and the Pokemon stared at each other, no one saying a word. That was until Hala spoke up.  
"So let us see if little there also decides to choose you!" Carla gently placed her hands on her knees and gave the Pokemon a sweet smile. Popplio gazed sweetly back, a smile on its adorable face. He looked left, and then right. And then he ran towards Rosie, immediately the girl acted and picked up her new Pokemon, smiling brightly.  
"So Popplio has accepted you as well Rosie! Marvellous!" Hala boomed, a large smile on his face.  
"Having accepted one another" Kukui began "You'll surely be friends for life!"  
"Now you can give your Popplio a nickname. Would you like to?" Hala asked the smiling girl.  
"Oh! I'm gonna name him Luke!" Rosie nodded, feeling incredibly excited. Finally, her first Pokemon! Now her journey could finally begin!


	3. Her First Alolan Cock

Rosie giggled softly, gently stroking Popplio's fur. Lillie couldn't help but smile  
"Nice to meet you, Luke!" She said with a sweet giggle at the end of it. "You've chosen a wonderful Pokemon!" Kukui walked up and smiled "Well done Rosie! And here is a little gift!" He slowly passed her a Pokedex and smiled.  
"Thank you, Professor!" Rosie smiled, incredibly excited.  
"A Pokedex is a real high-tech kinda tool," The Professor explained, "It can automatically record facts for any Pokemon you meet!" He finished with a large smile "Oh! Your new partner Popplio has been registered! So check it out!" He added. Rosie nodded and looked back at her Popplio. She suddenly had an idea, smirking slightly she looked back up at the Professor and his assistant.  
"And this is the trainer passport I put together for you!" Kukui said with excitement, passing her what seemed like a tiny booklet. "Now why don't you introduce your friend to your mother Rosie?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. 

Rosie nodded, still smiling and began walking back to her small home. "Maybe I can put my idea into action~" She thought, a large smirk on her face. Something beginning to trickle down her leg. As she ran down the stairs, a tanned male came running up. He seemed incredibly excited and happy.  
"Heeey!" He called out, waving his arm "You and me!" He said, pointing to a confused Rosie and then himself "Let's have a Pokemon battle!"   
Everyone else walked down and arrived by your side, Hala walked a little further  
"Daha! Where's the fire, boy?" He asked, laughing loudly. "And kind of battle would it be where you don't give your name first, eh?" He asked with a large grin.  
"Oh! Right!" The male chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as his face went bright red. "My name is Hau! And yours?" He asked, holding out his hand  
"Oh, Rosie" She answered with a small smile and took Hau's hand and shook it. The tanned male retracted his hand and placed both hands behind his head "And my partners Litten!" He said with a soft giggle.  
"Fuck he's cute..." Rosie thought to herself, a slight blush covering her tanned cheeks   
"Your Popplio is really cool!" Hau called with great enthusiasm.  
"Oh, Thank you! Your Litten is really cool too!" Rosie smiled sweetly.  
"Yeah! So let's battle!" Hau suggested with a smile "I have been so excited for you to get here! I've been looking for you everywhere!" He admitted, chuckling softly.  
"That's adorable..." Rosie thought, blushing deeper.  
"Um.." Lillie began quietly "I don't like watching Pokemon get hurt..." She explained, "But I'll watch for you, Rosie!" She smiled sweetly.  
"Whoo! Your first battle already!" Kukui said with excitement "Just have Popplio dish out some moves and see who wins!"   
"I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson" Hala smiled "I expect no holding back from you two!"  
"Of course Gramps!" Hau called with a smile  
"Yes, sir!" Rosie called, reading her Pokeball.

"Let the Pokemon battle begin!" Hala called out. Hau stretched his right arm and smiled "Come on Litten!" He yelled throwing the Pokeball up in the air before swiftly catching it. He threw it into the small arena and out popped the fire cat that Rosie didn't choose.  
"Alright, come on Luke! It's your time to shine!" Rosie yelled, a determined look on her tanned face as she threw the Pokeball containing her starter. Rosie wasted no time at all, she thrusted her left arm forward "Water Gu-"  
"Ember!" Before Rosie could even finish her sentence, Hau interrupted with his own command. A sudden ball of fire hit Popplio's face. But not much damage was dealt. Rosie let out a soft sigh "Let's go again..." She thought before thrusting her left arm again "Water Gun!" She yelled, upon hearing the command Popplio didn't waste any time and shot a large stream of water at the fire cat. This attack dealt a huge amount of damage.  
"Haha!" Rosie called in a cutesy manner, getting excited. "Nice one Luke!"  
"Not bad" Hau smirked "Litten, scratch!" The tanned male yelled. His Pokemon scurried towards Luke and swiped at his face. Popplio let out a slight yelp of pain.  
"You okay Luke?" She asked, gently patting his head. The blue seal looked up and gave her a smile before nodding.  
"Good.." She said softly, standing back up and brushed her legs.   
"Water Gun!" She yelled again, pointing to the Litten. Another stream of water shot at the fire cat, instantly knocking the cat out. Rosie has won! The victor ran towards her Pokemon and picked him up "We won Luke!!" She yelled out, excitement filling her body.

Hau watched this and chuckled softly "You're REALLY good!" He admitted with a laugh. "It's Rosie right?" He asked happily "Your Popplio is amazing!!"   
Rosie blushed and scratched her cheek "Hehe..." She giggled.  
"Now! That settles it!" He called, placing his hands on his hips "I'm going all out tomorrow!" Hau yelled in excitement, jumping up and down. But suddenly, something sparkled inside Rosie's bag.  
"Hm?" Hala let out, stepping forward "Rosie... Would I be able to have a look at that sparkling stone you have there?" He asked. Rosie nodded and passed him the stone Lillie gave her. The kahuna let out a sudden gasp, gazing at the stone  
"Could it be?!"  
"Tutu! Isn't that..." Hau softly quietly, looking up at his grandpa.  
"Rosie! You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge. Correct?" Hala asked suddenly. Rosie nodded in response  
"Yes.. It rescued me from falling!" She explained.  
"So it even gave you a stone..." Hala nodded slowly "Perhaps you are here, Rosie, because this is where you meant to be.." He explained, "Allow me to borrow this stone for now." He finished.  
"Of course" Rosie nodded.  
"You have the essence of a fine trainer! Please come to the festival!" Hala smiled kindly at the girl.

"First!" Kukui said firmly "I'll make sure you get home safely!" He smiled.  
"Thank you Professor.." Rosie smiled sweetly back, bowing slightly.   
"Lillie you can come too! You and Nebby! Don't wanna lose him again!" The professor winked.  
"Oh, of course!" Lillie nodded in agreement "I've kept a close eye on-"  
"Pew!" Behind Lillie, emerged a very happy Nebby. It seemed thrilled to be out of the bag  
"Oh, you!" Lillie called, puffing her right cheek out slightly. "Can't you just stay in the bag?" She sighed "And not wander off!" Everyone else began to laugh at the little Pokemon.

As the sun continued to shine over the gorgeous region as Rosie finally arrived home. Her newest Pokemon by her side.  
"Welcome back Rosie!" Her mother smiled sweetly "So! What kind of Pokemon did you choose?" She asked excitedly.   
"Oh! Hiya mum! I got a Popplio from the Kahuna!" She declared with pride, the small blue Pokemon by her side smile.  
"Oh isn't he adorable?!" She asked, crunching down and stroking its chin.  
"So why did you choose this sweetheart?" She asked, looking up at her daughter.  
"Oh! I chose him because he's adorable!" She explained, "I mean, just look at him!"  
Her mother smiled before standing back up "Well, I'd say he's both cool and cute!" Rosie nodded in agreement.  
"You two look great together! Just seeing you two together makes me happy!" The little Meowth the two owned walked towards Popplio and began to talk to the new Pokemon. The two seemed to get on quite well, this made both Rosie and her mother happy.

"Well... It's getting late..." Rosie began, slowly stretching her arms up. "I best be heading to bed.." She yawned slightly before walking to her small room "Goodnight, I love you" She said with a smile before closing the door behind her.  
"Goodnight hun... Sleep well.."   
The busty trainer sat on her bed and sighed, she threw her hat to the side and pulled her shirt off.  
"Jeez... What a day..." She whispered, placing a hand on her forehead. Her eyes darted to the right and smirked.  
"Hey Luke, want a cuddle?" She asked, holding her arms out. The moment she held her arms out, the little pokemon jumped into her arms, it's adorable face landing in between her soft tits.  
"Mmm~" Rosie moaned softly, her legs squirming slightly "I'm gonna love this journey...~" She smirked. 

Whilst the two were cuddling, Rosie couldn't help but feel something pressed against her stomach. Curiosity struck as she slowly picked up Popplio and gasped slightly. A long, thick red pole was emerging from his waist. Rosie bit her lip and moved it closer to her face. "Do you need any help there Lukie~?" Rosie asked in a seductive tone, a large smirk resting on her face. A small whine from her Pokemon answered her question. The brunette slowly placed his body and her forehead, which left his long rod dangling in front of her face. She slowly opened her mouth, hot breaths hitting the tip of Popplio's twitching cock. Another whine escaped its mouth as he was already rather close to his release. Rosie giggled softly before placing her hand on his back and swiftly pushed his back down, causing his rod to be shoved deep inside her tight, slutty throat. Popplio moaned loudly as his cock entered her warm mouth. Rosie used one hand to thrust for Popplio and the other to rub her wet pussy. She moaned softly alongside her Pokemon, her first alolan cock felt just as amazing as she imagined this morning. 

Luke's red shaft kept fucking her face over and over, the tip hitting the back of Rosie's throat. After the amount of cocks she had sucked, she no longer had a gag reflex and was using that to suck off this little Pokemon. The girl's eyes were half-shut as muffled moans kept slipping out of her cock filled mouth. She was in heaven as her face kept getting fucked by her Pokemon's cock. Whilst Rosie getting pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her throat, Popplio was constantly moaning and whining in pure pleasure as with one final push, he came deep inside her throat, moaning loudly. Rosie gripped the bedsheets with one hand and kept Luke steady as she swallowed his large load.

A few moments of heavy breathing and panting later, Popplio was fast asleep, he was back to resting in between her large chest. Rosie, on the other hand, was a painting mess. Her own cum trickling out of her pussy as she slowly pulled the blanket over her and closed her eyes.  
"Best Pokemon blowjob.. Ever..." She said softly, stroking the Pokemon's head before finally falling asleep.


	4. The Festival

The morning sun shone high above the Alola region as a hyper Rosie and Popplio left Rosie's room. "Today's the day Luke!" Rosie said in excitement. Before Luke could answer, the doorbell went.  
"Rosie!" Her mother called "Can you get the door?" She asked.  
"Right away Mum!" Her daughter called back, walking to the door. After a second of walking, the door opened and in stepped the professor.  
"Yo! Rosie!" He called in excitement.   
"Hey professor" Rosie greeted with a smile, already wet once again.  
"Now that you have your own Pokemon, I feel like you should go out in the wild and catch some for yourself!" The professor explained.  
"I already know how to catch Pokemon Professor." Rosie giggled softly "I'm more concerned about the festival" She explained, raising a finger slightly.  
"Of course you are" Kukui smirked slightly.

"Alright, let's get going!" Kukui said with a smile before opening the door.  
"Bye Mum! Heading back out again!" Rosie called before both her and the professor left the house.   
"So, I'll be seeing you at the festival Rosie!" The tall tanned man called before running off. The girl sighed softly, a smile on her face as the wind blew through her black hair. She nodded slowly and her smile grew wider. "Right. Luke, lest go..." She said softly to her Pokemon before walking away. 

The two ran through fields of grass and Pokemon. On the way to the festival, Rosie caught an adorable female Pichu who she named Aurelia.   
"Welcome to the team hun..." Rosie said softly, gently stroking Aurelia's chin. The Pichu let out a happy cry before being returned to its Pokeball. Rosie let out a satisfied sigh before making her way to the festival. The stairs creaked underneath her weight as she slowly walked up them. And now, she was back at Iki town.

The town was filled with many people, walking around the area surrounding the wooden platform. Rosie was amazed, her eyes opened wide as she looked around. Hala slowly walked up to her and began talking. "The Alola region is made of four islands" he explained "And each island has its own guardian" He went on, Rosie listening with interest. "This festival here is designed to celebrate the guardian of Melemele Island. Tapu Koko" He said, clenching his fist. Rosie nodded slowly. Hala continued to speak for a few moments before ending the conversation. The girl looked up and then noticed Hau, her face went red, her heartbeat got faster as her chest got tight. Why did he make her feel this way? No one had made her feel this way in the past.

Slowly, she stepped towards Hau.   
"Hey!" She waved awkwardly, holding up her right hand as her left readjusted her bag.  
"Howzit, Rosie?" He asked with a large grin on his face.  
"It's alright..." Rosie answered slowly, pondering slightly.   
"Man! I thought you would never make it! Me and Litten were waiting for ages!" He called, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"You... Waited for me?" Rosie asked quietly, a gentle blush on her cheeks.  
"Yeah! Of course!!" Hau called, the goofy grin still on his tanned face. Before Rosie could say another word, Kukui and Lillie walked up to them.  
"Right on time Rosie!" Kukui called, giving her a thumbs up.  
"But to what, exactly?" Lillie asked, turning to face the professor. The professor turned to the blonde and grinned. "A full-powered festival for Pokemon battling!" He declared. Lillie cringed slightly, but jumped slightly, turning to Hau and Rosie with a large smile "You two are taking part, right?" She asked. Hau gave her a thumbs up with a grin. Rosie shrugged and gave her a thumbs up "I suppose so"

Presently, Hala walked up to the group and smiled. "Your Pokemon seems to of already battled today. Allow me to heal them, Rosie..." He said, healing Rosie's Pokemon accordingly. "Are you ready for the battle?" He asked the girl simply. Rosie gave him a determined smile and nod "Absolutely." She said firmly.  
"That's the spirit, Rosie!" Hala yelled, a large smile on his face. "Now it's time to begin." He said, walking towards the wooden platform. The two tanned trainers ran up as well.

The fire crackled around the large platform as the island's kahuna began to speak to the crowd.  
"For all life on our islands, and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts, we pray for your protection... For them all and them Melemele! May this Pokemon battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity - Tapu Koko!" He declared, throwing both arms into the air. The crowd cheered loudly, both Rosie and Hau began to grow a tad nervous.  
"Before you stands Hau - grandson to the kahuna." As Hala mentioned his grandson, Hau stepped up onto the platform. Hala then look to his right.  
"Before him stands Rosie - One who has met with Tapu Koko." Upon being mentioned, the closet pokeslut walked up onto the platform and for once. There was something on her mind that wasn't cock. Winning.

The crowd gasped slightly "What a curious thing Tapu Koko is.." One person muttered. "Hah! That's just typical of it!" Another added. Rosie's mother raised her arm and waved "Popplio! Take care of my little Rosie!" She called out.  
Hau chuckled softly "As long as we both have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?" He asked, a goofy grin on his face.  
"Of course!" Rosie nodded, her trademark smile returning.  
"Rosie! Hau!" Hala called "Bring forth the power of your Pokemon!!"

"Alright, let's go!" Hau yelled, performing the same stretch he did in their first battle before throwing out a Pokeball "Go on Pichu!" He yelled out. Rosie was already mid-throw when she heard the Pokemon's name. Instantly fear settled in as she realised the type advantage.  
"Here we go, Luke!" She yelled, her starter flying out of the Pokeball. The moment Popplio landed Hau shouted a command. "Tail whip!" Pich turned around a gave his tail an adorable wag, and with that Popplio's defence fell. Nut that didn't stop Rosie. She pointed to the Pichu and yelled "Disarming voice!" Upon hearing her yell, Popplio coughed softly and let out the most horrendous noise, causing Pichu quite a lot of damage. Rosie smirked and threw her arm forward again "Water gun, let's go!" She yelled, a smile forming on her face as she began to enjoy herself. A large stream of water escaped the blue seal's mouth and hit Pichu, dealing a lot of damage, far more compared to her previous turn. Now it was time for Hau to smirk "Thundershock." He said simply, Rosie gulped as a single bolt of lightning hit Popplio. It let out a yelp of pain, electricity coursing throughout his small body. But ultimately, he survived and stood up.  
"Okay.." Rosie letting a soft sigh before looking at Luke. "Right. Let's wrap this up. Water gun!" Another stream of water hit Pichu and it was finally knocked out.

Hau returned the Pokemon and sighed gently "Go on Litten!" He yelled, not wasting any time and immediately shouting a command "Ember!" A small ball of fire smacked Luke's face, yelping slightly. "You alright?" Rosie asked her Pokemon, she received a quick nod and sighed. "Good.." She smiled. The battle dragged on for several minutes until finally, Rosie was incredibly close to winning.   
"All right Luke! Water Gun lets go!!" She yelled, sweat dripping down her face due to both the excitement and the heat from the flames. A final stream of water hit Litten's head and finally, knocked it out. The crowd erupted into cheers, Rosie's name being chanted over and over again.

"Wow!" Hau called, his trademark smile returning. "That was awesome.. You're awesome Rosie!" He yelled. "I had a blast fighting you!" He smiled again.  
"I had a blast fighting you!" Rosie yelled back, pointing at Hau. Hala chuckled "It was a good battle. With this, even Tapu Koko-" Hala was interrupted by a shrill shriek in the sky.  
"Ho! You heard it yourself! Tapu Koko's some of approval!" Hala smiled, looking back to the ground and waking towards Rosie "Oh, I nearly forgot! Its time you had this Rosie." He passed her a strange watch, looking thing. Rosie slowly slipped it on her wrist and presented it to the crowd.

"Your Z-Ring..." Hala begin "A mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep inside Pokemon. "It brings forth their Z-Power!" He yelled. Kukui smiled "It is time Rosie, for you to start your island challenges!" He declared.  
"All the islands...?" Rosie asked, feeling a tad overwhelmed already.  
"Four islands! You'll travel to the four islands of Alola" Kukui explained "The goal of each is to be the strongest trainer! The island challenge champion! Woo!"  
"Sounds great, right? I can't wait to have a real adventure!" Hau chuckled with a large smile. Rosie, could only smile as she stared up at the evening sky "Nor can I Hau..." She whispered, the wind picking up slightly and tossed Rosie's beautiful hair about.


	5. Update!

Right, the previous chapters have been written alongside me playing the game. But from now on, I would have finished the game. I'm not gonna write until I eventually finish it (if that makes sense) so there will be a long hiatus but I will return as soon as possible! My most sincere apologies!


	6. Option 2 won!

Okay, so Option 2 won. Therefore, Rosie is just going to be fucked by a bunch of people! I'm literally gonna look at a Sun and Moon character and then write Rosie getting pounded. I hope you all enjoy the next chapters!


	7. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished Sun!

Below here is the final design of Rosie. This is what she will look like when she's being pounded by cock ;)

https://twitter.com/QuirklessBrit/status/1267010964467089410?s=19


	8. Tentacle Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie gets pounded by a Tentacruel

The blue lips on her tanned face matched nicely with the blue sea below. The smirk on her face showed that she was thinking of something lewd. And indeed she was. The girl had always wanted to be fucked by tentacles, it was a strange yet common kink to have. And the Kantonian slut knew exactly what Pokemon she needed to find. Tentacruel. She had been searching for a good while for one of the fuckers but she could never find it. She didn't want to catch it, she just wanted to have some fun with it.

Her and Luke sailed the seas for around 2 hours before she caught sight of one.  
"Come on Luke! Lewd times await!" Rosie called with an excited laugh, pointing to the large Pokemon in front of the trainer and her Pokemon. Her panties at this point were very much soaked. She couldn't wait, she had been wanting to make this kink a reality for a good long while.

"Hey!" She called out to the pokemon "You're gonna fuck me senseless!!" She yelled, pointing to the Pokemon before ripping her tight shirt off. She threw it to the side and it landed right on Luke's back. Her enormous chest bounced as the shirt landed. This caught the attention of the large Tentacruel. It's red eyes shifted to face her, it's large body turning around - causing the water around it to scatter, huge waves emerging. It's tentacles slowly moved towards her, running along her chest before suddenly wrapping around her left tit. Another tentacle appeared and gripped her right tit. And soon the girl was suspended in the air, an individual tentacle wrapped tightly around her limbs.

It was like a scene from a very lewd hentai. Rosie had a wide grin on her face before her mouth was pried open and a tentacle plunged inside it. It was thick and warm. Rosie's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came almost immediately. Her eyes widened as she slowly began to realise, she was at the mercy of this Pokemon. And she loved it.

As the tentacle searched every inch of her tight throat, blue lipstick stains coating it, she could feel a tentacle run up her thick thigh, pushing its tip against her dripping pussy. She moaned more as she felt it, much like the one filling her mouth it was incredibly thick and surprisingly warm. Another tentacle travelled up her thigh, but this one pressed against her asshole. Just as it reached her asshole, both of them tightened around her thigh. Some of her tanned legs spilt out in between the small gaps.

Once the Tentacruel was satisfied he swiftly shoved both of his tentacles inside the slutty trainer, hearing her high pitched moans being muffled by the tentacle which was still filling her mouth. The tentacle inside her pussy lightly pressed against her womb as the one inside her ass began to move in and out at a rapid pace.

The Pokemon continued to fuck her relentlessly, the vibrations of her moans against his tentacles turned him on even more. Due to the sudden horniess from octopus Pokemon, the speeds of his thrusts increased dramatically. Thick streams of Rosie's cum trickled down the tentacle that was lodged inside her pussy. The tanned babe's lipstick was ruined and her mind was on the verge of breaking. Her vision was blurry and her once bright, purple eyes were slowly turning a dull shade of grey.

She could feel the end of each tentacle separate slowly, it was only by a little bit but it was still noticeable. Rosie was about to say something but both the pleasure and the large tentacle still lodged in her throat prevented her. She could suddenly feel something in a throat. A small amount of liquid trickled down her throat. The moment it hit her stomach her purple eyes soon returned, more vibrant than ever. Deep red hearts filled her pupils too. She became addicted; addicted to the Tentacruel's feel and to its cum. She had become nothing more than its fucktoy.

Her holes continued to get violated by the tentacles, thrusting in and out of every hole in rapid succession. Suddenly, without warning, they all dug inside of her - as deep as they could go. Rosie let out a harsh squeal, her eyes still in the back of her head. A sudden burst of thick, warm cum could be felt inside her mouth, pussy and ass. It filled her stomach up, her womb was cramped with cum and her asshole was filled to the brim.

Tentacruel slowly relaxed, letting her down onto Luke's back. Rosie was a hot, panting mess. Cum trickled out of all the previously filled holes as she panted heavily, coughing every now and then. Luke sighed, he loved his trainer to death but god was she a strange one sometimes. He slowly began to swim away, heading straight for her home to have her rest up. That day was Rosie's best day as the Alolan Champion. But little did she know, things were about to get even better and lewder.


End file.
